


Dark Sky

by YamiYugiPuzzleshipper



Series: Of Land and Sky [4]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Dragon Politics, F/M, Gandora!Yugi, God Dragon Rituals, God Dragons, M/M, Sequel to Divine Sky, Slifer!Atem, dragon behaviors, standalone sequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:54:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29878686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamiYugiPuzzleshipper/pseuds/YamiYugiPuzzleshipper
Summary: "Then how could it possibly be wrong, Atem? You do not wish ill of them. And you only wish them well. I don't think a Blessing could go wrong as long as the God Dragon giving such truly wishes as they say for the nest."
Relationships: Atem/Mutou Yuugi, Kaiba Seto/Kisara, Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi, Referenced Past Starshipping
Series: Of Land and Sky [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1300220
Comments: 10
Kudos: 13





	Dark Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh  
> Update schedule: Part two on 16th, part three on 26th  
> Story Warnings: Mentions of Past Abuse, MILD Bloodshed, Dragon Biology, Dragon Behaviors, Death, Mentions of Various Dragon Rituals  
> Okay, so, probably not the best name ever but it's whatever. It serves its purpose.  
> Anyways! Sorry for the long wait before this came out. I got a snag of writer's block and work problems that sprang up and prevented me doing much.  
> So the next story is going to have a surprise. Some of you know about it but it's still in development so no spoiling it. Part 6 of this series is going to likely end up being a full multi-chapter story, like in the 20s or 30s. I have my main ideas for it but I haven't finished outlining and plotting the story entirely so that's why I don't have a definitive number for you. I was originally going to keep the format in smaller chunks that are standalone but for the story arc it makes more sense for a larger, more cohesive structure without various breaks between.  
> You should be able to read this story without having to backtrack and reread everything else. I'm pretty positive it's strong enough to be a standalone without having too much of an exposition dump but if it's not, go ahead and tell me and I can see if I can fix it. That's not to say all the exposition is one chapter versus the others, but if you genuinely feel like something has to be added to the chapter to make it more cohesive, then tell me please.  
> Also, so I promise there's a reason for any out of character portrayals (namely Jaden). It'll be explained in the sixth/(likely) final arc as to why. So if you can wait that long, I promise there's a reason for all of it! Although I will also say Jaden at the moment is modeled after Jaden when he fused with Yubel, not so much his go lucky self from the beginning of the series. Full disclaimer though, I've never sat through the entire series so I could STILL be writing him out of character and have no idea. You guys can tell me if you think so or not. Feel free to!  
> Any warnings I missed, feel free to point out as well. Because I edit over a period of days and/or weeks, it gets kind of hectic every now and then with keeping track. Especially with real life fun in the way as well.

Part I: Patrol

Yugi sat up as Atem tensed in his sleep. The Sky Dragon had curled up into a tight ball as the night had gone on. But he hadn't gotten up and wandered off as he usually did. Yugi would wake occasionally in the middle of the night to Atem halfway across their den, curled up in the corner but facing him. The Sky Dragon didn't do it to be malicious in any manner, but he had nightmares often and when he would wake, he was sometimes too scared and alarmed to realize it was just Yugi beside him. It would take him a few moments to relax, remembering himself, and then he'd get up and move away.

Close proximity was not something Atem was used to and it often startled him and made him snarl or tense up when he was not yet fully awake. At times he would turn on him with glowing golden eyes, the gem on his forehead bright and glittering but oddly clear. He'd stare at him for a few moments. Then he would slowly but surely rise to his paws, stare at Yugi with a look he could not decipher, and eventually pick his way across the den or go outside.

Yugi would watch him when he did this. It wasn't often that it happened, which made it more alarming to him, but Atem also seemed to calm down more quickly if Yugi maintained eye contact with him. Yugi was unsure whether he was still in the grips of his nightmare or if he was lost in his thoughts or if he was in some kind of feral state.

The problem became that Yugi might have known what Atem had gone through as a dragonet. But he did not know all of the abuse from his suitors. Atem was always quiet about them except for on the rarest of occasions. When Yugi had won their competition to become Atem's mate—Atem had almost always determined victors by which dragon was pinned rather than by deathly battles and violent attacks—he'd told him of how he'd killed Fire Dragons for getting too close to him before. He'd told him of how one of his suitors had threatened to tear his wings off if he squirmed too much during their mounting. And he'd mentioned that another had said they'd mount him until he was mute from roaring and full of their seed.

Yugi was unsure if Atem was so reluctant to tell him more about them because he did not want to remember it or if it was simply because of the fact that he did not want to upset him. Yugi had made it rather clear just how much he hated the fact that Atem had been so mistreated by them. Most of his suitors—if not all of them—had come to court him for the sake of conquering a God Dragon. God Dragons were extremely rare, with only four in existence at any given time in order to keep the world balanced, and to have one as a mate was a privilege that many would abuse if given the chance.

A God Dragon as a mate almost ensured that no dragon would be keen upon trying to fight them for territory or attempt to encroach on their hunts or leftovers. It was said that a God Dragon produced nests of perfect dragonets, with no deformities to be found and an almost absolute survival rate. It was said that their power was almost half or a quarter of what their parent possessed, that they would have abilities others in their species didn't.

And, if that were true, Atem's offspring would have been some of the most powerful and—likely—violent dragons in existence.

The dragons that had come to challenge Atem had not been ones to mate for life. Fire Dragons mated as copiously as they were able. Wind Dragons often mated at least ten times on the same day. Water Dragons would constrict their mates until the eggs were produced and often eat them before the females could recover. Lightning Dragons were often likely to mate with at least three or four females when the season came around. Ice and Sky Dragons tended to be the only two species to mate for life.

But it was for two entirely different reasons.

Ice Dragons had been forced to mate for life, inclined to do so due to their dwindling numbers. Sky Dragons mated for life due to their combination of instincts between the three species they'd been created from—Wind, Lightning and Water—and the fact that they bonded immediately to the other they chose to mate with.

Yugi had gotten lucky in the fact that Atem had even held his half of their deal when he'd challenged him. The Sky Dragon had had every chance to simply kill him or run him off if he had tried. Yugi did not have the stamina to match him; Gandora dragons were known for their short bursts of power and speed, for their limited ability to hold their own for longer than a few minutes. They were likely to wait for an opening, taking the hardest hits and shrugging them off with little issue, and then go for a kill blow rather than anything else. They were known as Dragons of Destruction for a reason, for their ability to catch fire and burn until either their hearts stopped or their opponent's did.

Doing so was exhausting and caused the Gandora in question to all but kill themselves as a means to protect whatever it was they were fighting for. It was enough to incapacitate enemies even if they could not kill, but the effects were mirrored in the Gandora as well.

Being a hybrid of Fire and Wind Dragon genetics, the Gandora was often, though not always, stockier, somewhat lower to the ground, with flatter paws and a barrel chest. Their wings were longer, with a large spear of keratin which curled at the end like the sharp edge of their claws where they tapered to impressive hooks which cut through scale and hide effortlessly in order to eviscerate an enemy. Their bodies were covered in red gems that helped to concentrate their power when they lit themselves on fire. Their tails were somewhat longer and smoother, the scales almost completely level and without interruption. Their heads were always broader, their jaws wider and able to open much further than most other species'. Their mouths were framed by tusks on either side, helping to hold prey in place when it squirmed and close enough to the teeth that one could sharpen them on the blades of keratin.

They were deadly and efficient. Their eyes were made for low light, with acute night vision that was almost as keen in daylight. They were naturally equipped with a series of lenses which blocked sunlight from blinding them in the desert, kept sand from storms and burrowing from clinging to them, and protected their eyes from drying out the few times they flew. Their bodies were heavier in build, making them difficult to overpower, and their scales were harder and smoother, making it nearly impossible for one to hook their claws between them.

But Atem was a Slifer. The red Sky Dragons were deadly, efficient, and fast. Atem himself was almost four times faster than Yugi, by far capable of landing a rain of blows in the time Yugi could blink.

The God Dragon was a few inches taller than him still due to their age gap. His physical form was slender, longer in design. His back legs were stronger than his front, used to propel him through river currents and burrow underground for procuring nests. His claws were longer and thicker, hooked upwards halfway through the top which were hollowed out enough to help retain balance in heavy air currents. His toes were smaller, his paws dainty and fragile in appearance due to sheer size, but his claws were like talons in how large and wide they were. Their height and thickness kept his paws from touching the ground, preventing the scent glands from coming into contact with the terrain but for the very back. They were amazingly powerful despite their dainty formation, with the sheer force behind them to break a jaw on impact when swung.

His tail was almost five times the length of his body, with the end a set of blades he could open and shut at his command. He could swing so fiercely it decapitated in an instant, and he used it so lethally that it took but a split second for it to be precisely aimed and lashed out with. The muscles in his tail were strong enough that he could control every little nerve ending if he so desired, and Yugi had seen him more than once only open one blade rather than all four, sheering a stone in practice before realizing he was being watched.

His wings were thicker in build, the membrane darkened between each long bone, and the joints at the top were curled and heavy much like his claws, one of keratin and the other beneath scales in a knot of sharp bone. They stretched long enough to cover his entire body when he lay down and curled up, though he did not do so often. His chest was smooth until it came to where his hearts lay, where the six scales became heavy plates that were sharp like the two scythes of keratin that jutted forward through them.

His neck was long and slender, his head wide with a mild slope that supported a crest of five thorn-like spikes that curled upward and framed his face when he turned towards someone. His jaws were weaker than the average Slifer's, however, as he had two mouths with teeth that were wide and gaping and shone like starlight. Two huge tusks came from the end of his bottom jaw, rising so high they almost reached the bottom of his eyes. The jaw power had been cut in half due to this.

He could not clamp onto his prey and hold them for long periods of time, unable to sink his teeth in far enough to manage such a thing. He could not simply hold them for hours like his counterparts could, nor could he shake them so violently as to snap their bones out of place or knock their senses off balance. He could not snap someone's spine due to it, or decapitate as some were able.

He was weaker there. But he could use both mouths to aim a more violent and powerful attack than a usual Slifer could.

His scales were slippery and moist to the touch. Trying to grab him and hold him down was almost impossible unless Atem allowed him to do so. But during play, unless he was exhausted, Atem would slip out from beneath him as if he were nothing more than a droplet of water. He'd laugh at him when Yugi would pout, then dart away when the Gandora tried to lunge for him.

And Atem moved _fast._

He could clear distance in mere seconds. When Yugi had fought him, Atem had nearly killed him more than once. And he flew at speeds Yugi could not even fathom. When he'd come to court him, Yugi had spent much of his time watching him. Atem was an incredibly cautious and powerful dragon, but even he was vulnerable to exhaustion. And, in those few times Yugi had found him like that, hiding and making sure not to so much as breathe for long periods of time, Atem had shown him just how impressively fast he was.

His main diet was of fish. And his favorite river stretched a few miles from their current den to the very bottom of the main expanse of his territory, passing through the valleys and down to the human village below. So Yugi had managed rather easily to hide away, spending most of his time as a human in the year he'd been waiting and watching, and had managed to keep him from hearing his approach or where he was crouching in the shadows.

Yugi couldn't see as well in water as Atem could. What he saw as water spray and the occasional flash of light across the surface when the water zipped past him beneath the dappled grove of tree branches, Atem saw beyond to glittering scales and moving prey. And, where Yugi was waiting impatiently for Atem to show him _why_ he was there, the Sky Dragon had merely monitored.

When he'd finally moved, it had happened in a flash.

Yugi had only seen his head tilt.

But a large silver fish had come flying from beneath a wave of water. It had hit the ground, dead from the gouge marks in its side. And Atem had simply trotted over, swallowed it whole, and then moved back to watch some more.

He hadn't been sure why Atem had done it like that for a few days. And then it had occurred to him that Atem had been doing so in such a slow and agonizing manner to make sure he would not be distracted by his meal and let an opponent creep up on him. He'd done it to ensure he was aware of his surroundings—though Yugi had never seen him unaware, even in sleep—and to make sure that he didn't eat too much at one time.

Yugi watched him now, tilting his head.

Atem didn't look troubled. But it was clear something in his dreams was not good, was forcing itself through and burrowing into his conscious further than he was used to. Yugi had seen him snap out of nightmares before, twitching and then abruptly stilling. And it was like he had simply shrugged it away somehow.

Now, however, he seemed to be falling further into whatever chaos he was being offered.

"Atem," he called quietly. He swore his voice was echoing around the den, despite the fact that it had never done so before. He shivered when the other did not respond, then hesitantly reached a paw out to touch him. "Dear heart—"

He was winded the moment he came into contact with him. Atem had risen in a lunge, snarling. His paw had slammed into his shoulder. And he'd flipped him hard onto his back. The red dragon loomed over him, spitting and flicking his bottom tongue. His golden eyes glowed furiously in the dark. His scales had risen into a hideous bristle. Both mouths were half-opened, posed to strike. His paw was on Yugi's belly, claws clenched atop the soft scales. And Yugi could see his gums, pale beyond his teeth.

The red dragon blinked.

And then he withdrew from him, backing up several feet and crouching down. He blinked a few more times, then twisted around to lick at his side. Yugi rolled over again, getting up and shaking himself out. He wasn't bleeding anywhere, thankfully, though he still felt as if he'd been pinched on the belly. He took a seat, wrapping his tail around his paws, and tilted his head.

"Are you all right?"

"You're the one who just got knocked over." Atem turned back to him now, golden eyes softer than usual in their almond shape. He considered him a moment or so, then yawned and stretched to put his chin on his paws. "Are _you_ all right?"

Yugi smiled at him, hurrying to close the distance between them and lick his forehead. "Of course! You didn't hurt me at all!" he laughed. "I'm perfectly good!"

Atem tilted his head, skeptical, but didn't argue. He yawned again, watching him, and stretched out to lick his chin. Yugi smiled at him, sitting up a little straighter. "Why did you wake me? Was something wrong?"

Yugi's amused, proud stance died away. He frowned, tilting his head, and considered him for a long handful of minutes. Then he sighed and looked at him with a slightly flustered expression. "You looked really distressed. And you usually shake that off on your own but this time you didn't. I just… I wanted to make sure you were okay…"

Atem blinked in surprise, startled by his words. He shifted his weight, closed his eyes, and put his chin on his paws again. "I'm okay." He was quiet for another handful of moments. "I was just…"

Yugi watched him struggle for words, then leaned forward to lick his forehead again. "Was it a nightmare?" he asked gently, but he doubted Atem would truly answer him. The few times he'd woken him in a similar state, the Sky Dragon had ignored him. So Yugi was highly doubtful he would grant him an answer now. And he didn't know if that was for his own sake that he did not do so or if it was because he still struggled with the idea of being mated that kept him silent.

He was aware that Atem was still unused to him, that he so often woke in confusion and stared at him in bewilderment before he would remember why Yugi was there. He sometimes would start to snarl and others he simply bristled and got up to move, stretching and curling up by himself.

The red dragon was almost motionless for a few moments. Then his claws flexed and Yugi watched as they shifted the river stones aside and caused the soft sand beneath to almost ripple. "I was dreaming of Seto," he finally mumbled.

Yugi bristled, anger swelling through him at the very mention of the other Sky Dragon. Seto was Atem's eldest brother, a Felgrand dragon that had tortured him often when he was younger. He'd carved a large gaping wound into his side, causing Atem to finally flee on his own _moons_ before he ever should have left his nest. From there Atem had gone closer to the Wind Dragon terrain, struggling to survive on his own due to his wound and young age, and eventually befriended the _only_ dragon Atem had trusted for _years._ Timaeus had saved his life on multiple accounts, from what Yugi understood of it, healing his wound where it had been so terrible and haunting for him. He'd kept him alive, well-groomed, comforted and protected for the most part, until Timaeus had finally left to find a mate at some point.

Atem looked up at him after a moment, blinking slowly and staring curiously. "I dreamed that he was begging me for help," he continued in a quiet tone. He tilted his head. "And I don't know why. He was begging me for help and I was confused and kept asking him why. But he just kept begging… Every time I would turn away he would keep coming back. It was beginning to scare me. So I guess I finally started reacting to it."

Yugi shook his head slightly. "Do you think it was just because of the Keith thing before? He asked for help then, remember? And you said he basically begged."

Atem blinked and angled his head back, stretching his neck. "Perhaps." He tilted his head and watched Yugi for a moment longer. And Yugi could see the thoughts behind his eyes, the way he was considering this aspect of possibility but seemed to be coming up short in justifying the idea. Yugi almost shivered. It was a different idea completely that Atem had to explain the dream. And it had nothing whatsoever to do with Keith.

Yugi felt bad for reminding him of the bastard suitor. Atem had suffered enough when it came to him. He'd been threatened, attacked aggressively, forced to intervene in the war he'd decided to wage against him, and subsequently had night terrors before then. Yugi didn't even want to think about him more than necessary, but it _was_ the only time he knew of that Seto might have possibly begged Atem for help with something. Keith had taken Kisara prisoner, had killed their clutch and no doubt forcefully mounted her several times. And, so, scared and humiliated from the beating he'd taken from Keith, Seto had come to Atem. And the red Sky Dragon had chased him out rather violently, cutting his face almost to the bone and telling him he'd kill him if he approached him again.

Yugi had come to court Atem soon after that, won their competition, and they'd consummated. And, despite the warning, Seto had approached him again the next day. Yugi had been the one to deal with him at first, though Atem had prevented him from killing him as he'd wanted. Regardless, he'd witnessed Seto ask for help, though then it had been with more posturing and snarling than the begging Atem had described before.

"It had nothing to do with Keith," the Sky Dragon said softly, putting his chin on his paws again. He blinked up at him, searching his face. "I remember that much. It was… It was something else. Speaking of Keith, however, I had almost forgotten. Jesse came a few days ago to tell me that Jaden and Yusei wished to speak to me."

Yugi bristled, hearts hammering in his chest. Jaden and Yusei were God Dragons as well, but they had only met Atem a moon ago. That fact alone had made him suspicious, and their reaction upon meeting him had done nothing to reassure him either. Jaden and Yusei had chosen an area between their four territories called the Badlands in order to dampen Atem's power before he even got there. It was a well-known fact that Sky Dragons had trouble surviving in arid climates and the Badlands were a desert region that got increasingly hot during the day and barely cooled at night. They'd admitted to the placement when the Leviathan and Atem had been snarling at each other, before Atem had taken off on his own and Yusei had begun talking to Yugi.

"Why?" he demanded. And he hated how sharp his voice became. He hated how Atem blinked, startled by his vicious tone. He leaned forward to lick his head in apology, watching his face. "Why do they want to see you?"

"Yusei was on my side at the meeting," the red dragon reminded him softly. "I doubt that if things came down to a fight between Jaden and myself he would remain idle. He'd likely stop him before it got anywhere. And it is merely for the two of them to show me their territories."

"And what do they expect from you in return? The same thing?"

"Not quite. Jaden intended to press upon that but I told him I would not share that information as it was not pertinent to anything. I can sense it the moment they approach my territory so it is not necessary of them to know where to find me." He went quiet for a moment, then flicked his tongue. Yugi watched the bright blue appendage, seeing the sharp bristles atop its surface which scraped flesh from bone when he ate red meat but sheered scales from the fish he swallowed whole so often. Atem shuffled his weight, clearly uncomfortable with his attention once more, and Yugi's hearts hurt at the reminder of how nervous Atem became whenever Yugi so much as took interest in him. "I do not believe that he will press for it again. And I think that Yusei would agree with me in that sense and prevent him arguing."

The Gandora watched him a moment longer, then closed his eyes. "And if he doesn't? You're giving Yusei a lot of credit here."

Atem stayed quiet. Then he slowly sat up. Yugi opened his eyes to see him reaching a paw out. He lightly tapped his shoulder, pressing just enough to coax him to lay down. Then he rose to his paws, circled around him thrice, and lay down, curling up around him. He lowered his head to Yugi's paws, closing his eyes and settling comfortably.

"Yusei has the common sense to keep him docile." Atem moved his beak to slide beneath Yugi's chin, exhaling loudly against his flesh. Yugi looked down at him for a moment, ran his tongue over his face, and settled into a similar cuddling position. "Because both of them are afraid of me and Yusei wouldn't risk a fight with me."

"How do you know they're both afraid of you?"

Atem was groggy when he spoke again, voice slurred and half-faded. "Because when Jaden spoke to me at the meeting, I could sense it. And I know Yusei is because he's the one who chose the Badlands in the first place." When he breathed out again, it came in a whistle and Yugi knew he was asleep. That was a sound Atem only produced when he dreamed.

* * *

Yugi insisted upon accompanying him to the Badlands, where Atem had told him he would meet them. He'd refused to let them anywhere near his own territory, though he was sure Jaden knew by now where it was. Jesse had been there after all, and seeing as they were mates he was sure he'd told him long before. Atem didn't want them anywhere near it, however, as too much had happened as of late that he did not want repetition of.

He shook himself out as they landed. Yugi was immediately alert, looking around and huffing when he saw nothing. They were technically early. The other two God Dragons were supposed to meet him there at dawn and Atem had left an hour earlier in order to ensure he made it on time and got to see them before they did him. It was a strategy he'd employed with many of his challengers, lying in wait and only coming out when he had identified them and any information he could use to his advantage.

He'd taken note of species first, size, and then any physical deformities he could use to his advantage. He'd won battles in a mere minute due to knowing which leg couldn't support their weight properly or if they had an injury that had not truly healed yet.

Yugi took a seat in the dirt and turned around to look at him. "I still don't like them," he said petulantly.

"As I'm sure they're well aware," he teased in turn, licking his forehead. He took a seat as well after a moment. He tipped his head back, looking around for any sense of cloud coverage. But the desert was often too dry to produce them and the ones that crossed through did not always last for more than a few heartbeats. He could not imagine wanting to live in such a dry place.

The very thought was enough to make him shudder.

His eyes flickered and settled on Yugi. The Gandora was perfectly at home in this environment. He'd grown up in the mountains, mere miles from Atem's own den when he was a hatchling, but he'd lived in the desert as an adolescent before he'd come to challenge him. Yugi had clearly loved the area, regardless of whether he claimed he cared more for Atem than where he was living, and the Sky Dragon was incredibly grateful once more that he'd lost to Yugi rather than anyone else.

Any other dragon would have forced him to follow them to their territory. And most species traveled. The Sky Dragon species usually had a huge expanse of territory and went to different areas throughout the year, often with the seasons. But Fire Dragons were prone to traveling long expanses and wandering. Water Dragons tended to like to swim from one water to the next. Ice Dragons moved around the most, drifting from one part of the territory to another for the fun of it. Earth Dragons tended to like moving as if they were nomads. Wind Dragons tended to be stagnant until mating seasons rolled around and then they traveled however far they wanted and would fight for breeding rights.

Atem would have been dragged along with them, dictated by their whims but forced by his own instincts. Sky Dragons mating for life was both a curse and a blessing depending on the situation. They never strayed and would offer almost every part of themselves for their mates. And, depending on the species, it was either cherished or seen as a weakness. His majority of suitors had been male Fire Dragons who had wished to use him for the sake of having a powerful dragon to chain to them like humans did their dogs.

Yugi had proven himself to be the exact opposite, bending over backwards to compromise and provide him with options. He'd stayed among the humans for almost a year to figure out how to use a net to pin him in order to win his competition against him, had learned to live in the valleys beneath his mountain in order to make sure he would not have to move far to accommodate him. And he'd tried to learn to fish as a dragon, but the water still tended to scare him and getting his paws wet usually made him bristle. He'd gone above and beyond in proving that he didn't want to use Atem as a tactic to promote his own strength and range of territory.

"What?" Yugi asked, tilting his head and watching him. Atem blinked, realizing he'd still been staring at him. The Gandora got up after a moment, springing at him and licking his face eagerly. Atem snorted and Yugi groomed him more vigorously now. "What are you thinking about so hard?"

"I was thinking how lucky I am that I lost to you instead of someone else," he answered quietly, almost surprised he'd even bothered to say the words. He wasn't close enough to the other male to tell him he loved him nor was he so close that he did not snarl and snap at him when he drifted too near him at times. And, as he'd told Yugi upon consummation, he did not love him in any way as of the moment but he did not think it impossible to do so in the future. He still wondered at that, if perhaps he had given him false hope or if he were right in that statement. Sometimes he thought it impossible and others he thought the world of the little Gandora and wanted to do anything and everything to make him happy. He did not know if that was truly love or if it was simply his instincts, however, and so he did not say anything about it.

Yugi paused in grooming his face to blink in surprise and look at him for a single second. Atem couldn't tell if it was wonder beneath all the affection or if it was simply surprise that he'd said such a thing. But it only lasted a second. And then Yugi licked his face rigorously. Atem almost flinched beneath the onslaught but the Gandora merely snickered and licked faster.

At this point Atem swore his face was so wet that he could not expect even the sun to dry it. Yugi pulled away a few minutes later, beaming at him, and plopped down in a seated position with bright eyes.

"And am I clean enough to your satisfaction?"

Yugi smiled at him brightly, eyes dancing with laughter. "Of course! You just needed a little extra polishing!" he teased.

Atem snorted. "I'm glad you were there to help me."

"Always," the Gandora promised, eyes softer and smile warmer. Atem shuffled his paws for a single second, opening his mouth to reply, but stopped short.

The dragon approaching them was a brilliant glossy black color, their eyes narrow and glowing. They barreled forward, heavy set but full of powerful muscles and flat paws used for faster travel in the sand. And then they slowed, shaking themselves out, and called, "What are you two doing here?"

Yugi spun around, at first bristling and then relaxing. "Oh, hi, Jonouchi."

Atem considered the Red-Eyes for a long handful of moments. Yugi's mother was a Red-Eyes, his father a Luster Dragon, and at such a close proximity he could see the similarities in Yugi's build by comparison. Their skulls were similar, their mouths almost exact mirrors in width and build. Their paws were flatter, but Yugi's claws were longer and sharper and the hooks on the ends made the ground much easier for him to tread. Where it took Jonouchi a few minutes to get to them, it would have taken Yugi all of one at a full sprint.

His back legs were strong enough that they propelled him rapidly. What Atem could do underwater, Yugi could do on land. But he did so in short bursts and Atem had the stamina to keep going for hours without tiring. Thankfully he'd never had to do that more than a handful of times, mostly to hide underwater until a wound healed if he could not make it back to the den he was using currently. Most dragons would not go underwater and even Water Dragons tended to stay out of deeper depths as their bones were too dense to survive the pressure.

Atem shook the thought off. But he couldn't help but wonder if Jonouchi had not recognized them from the distance he'd been when he'd spotted them. If that were the truth of it, that meant the rumors Red-Eyes were blind at far distances was true. And, if that were true, it meant their acuity was based on movement rather than anything else…

Atem glanced at Yugi sideways.

He truly hoped that was not something Yugi had inherited. Hopefully he'd gotten his father's Luster Dragon genetics in that department. Wind Dragons tended to have extremely sharp eyes. But he supposed he wouldn't know until Yugi hit physical maturity and his eyesight changed.

He hated to admit it, but if Yugi had such a problem, he would likely have difficulty identifying threats and if he remained with Atem, he'd become an easy target when mating seasons rolled around every year. And Atem knew that most of the dragons that would seek him out later would not see their union for anything more than a joke. Yugi would need to be on his toes at all times. Atem was not sure he could protect him from everything…

The thought was enough to make his hearts lurch. If he could not defend him from something such as an attack, what would he do if something more monumental came up?

He snorted. Yugi was giving Jonouchi a dirty look, head slightly angled towards Atem in a clear command that he acknowledge him as well. The Sky Dragon shook his head when Jonouchi huffed and looked away pointedly.

"Hello, Jonouchi," he said quietly. Yugi shot _him_ a dirty look now, clearly annoyed that he'd been the one to bridge that gap. The Red-Eyes kneaded anxiously at the dirt and mumbled a replica of his greeting.

Atem shook himself out and glanced around, ignoring them now. He'd done his part to be civil. If Yugi required more, he'd accommodate him then.

"What are you doing here?"

Yugi huffed, clearly still annoyed, but was friendly again all the same. "Jaden and Yusei are supposed to meet us here." Atem watched him cast an uncertain glance in his direction. In his peripheral Atem could not properly read his expression. But he thought he saw worry and trepidation painted in his blue-violet eyes. "Apparently they wanted him to see their territories or something."

Atem glanced at him, wondering if perhaps he should say something to reassure him of the matter. But the thought of a potential argument held his tongues and he closed his eyes as he tilted his head and wrapped his tail around his paws. The lack of comment made Yugi huff again, this time more loudly and with a slight snap of his jaws. Atem opened his eyes just enough to level him with a warning look that warranted no room for discussion. The Gandora glared at him for a long handful of seconds, then turned to Jonouchi.

"So, Atem is going to spend some time with them and then we're going back to our territory." The Red-Eyes cast Atem a slightly unnerved glance but Yugi put an end to that when he swatted him with his tail, whipping him in the side. The Fire Dragon yelped, spinning on him with a stunned expression, and Yugi looked at him with feigned innocence. Atem snorted and glanced around; the air was still cool with shadows and he could see the smallest patches of stars in the sky overhead. "And then tomorrow we need to go see about visiting Seto and Kisara."

The red dragon blinked, confused, and turned to him in bewilderment. "What?"

Yugi tilted his head, puzzled. "You were going to bless their nest, remember?"

He blinked again, then nodded slowly. "Right."

He almost shivered. His brother had looked so frantic and desperate in those dreams. And he'd been so panicked. But he couldn't remember what about. And he'd never had a dream like that before regarding his siblings. He could not imagine why it might have come to him now of all times.

Keith had attacked them before now. He'd nearly killed then. And Seto's nest had been destroyed in front of him. Kisara had been taken away from him then. From what he remembered, Seto had managed to flee when he'd killed one of the guards that was supposed to be watching him and a few of the other males. Likely Keith had planned to kill them, but Atem didn't know much more of the details than that. Seto had never offered them and Atem had not cared to ask.

So why now? Was it because he wished to use Atem as a status symbol to prevent something of that magnitude happening again? Or was he attempting to somehow bridge the mountainous gap between them?

Atem forced the thought away. He could not imagine that the latter would be the reason. He saw more the former than anything. He could see Seto trying more than ever to use him as a power figure for his own personal gain. It was not hard to imagine. The Felgrand had always been dominating in that manner. He'd always—

He silenced the thought again. He pushed it away entirely. Then he looked to Yugi. "Do you ever miss your family?"

The Gandora stopped mid-sentence of talking animatedly with Jonouchi. The Red-Eyes froze in surprise and both of them turned to him with startled looks. Yugi was concerned immediately afterward, head tilted as he said, "Not really? I mean, I miss my mom and dad every now and then but not enough to truly mind. It's every once in a while that I even really think about them, I guess." He was quiet for a long minute. Then he sighed softly and shook his head. "It's okay if you miss them."

Atem blinked slowly. "Not quite." He turned away. His eyes fell on Jonouchi for a moment. And then he looked past him and into the lightening sky. Dawn was coming earlier than he'd expected. Maybe it had to do with the desert. Maybe somehow the terrain affected every sunrise a different way?

Or perhaps they had been there longer than he'd taken note of. If that were the truth of it, how long had it been he'd gotten lost in his thoughts? How long had Yugi been distracting Jonouchi in order to hide his inattention from him?

There was an awkward silence, pregnant and bearing down on them forcefully. Jonouchi abruptly said, "No, uh, I mean, I have my little sister Shizuka. But we're traveling together. So I don't really ever have to…miss her."

Atem turned to look at him in surprise. He was actually talking to him? He almost wanted to ask if he was sick. But then he noticed Yugi smiling, looking almost proud of himself. No doubt he was happy that his friend was reaching out and trying to be amicable with his mate now. Atem considered them both for a moment. Then he looked away again, eyes on the sky. He thought he sensed—

Yes; there.

He spotted them as Yusei began to dive. His wings were wider than Atem was used to seeing. They stretched far beyond the length of his body. His white scales were shimmering like mist and he hovered and glided more than flew any longer. A few yards away he stopped, banking, and landed as easily as he might breathe. Jaden came a few seconds behind him, glowing brilliantly even in the dim light. He looked like an ember against the dark stone and grains of sand and he landed closer than his counterpart did. He was a mere two or three yards from Atem himself.

Jonouchi had long since moved. He'd taken to using Yugi as a mediator between himself and the other three. His eyes were wide, startled, and he stared at them in surprise.

Jaden shook himself out and stretched, turning to Atem with dark red-orange eyes that reminded him of the sun setting. Yusei looked at Yugi with bright, glowing royal blue eyes. Atem almost bristled, but the Gandora was watching him now. His bright blue-violet eyes were locked entirely on Atem.

The Sky Dragon didn't bother to move for a moment. Yusei looked between them a heartbeat later, then snorted and marched past Jaden over to him. Atem blinked in surprise at the display but the Stardust Dragon simply bumped beaks with him and murmured, "Glad to see you in good health, Atem."

Yugi was staring with unbridled curiosity and suspicion. Atem could see him bristling in the corner of his eye. But he returned the greeting with a mumbled, "You as well, Yusei."

Both of them turned to look at Jaden after that. The Fire Dragon was regarding Atem again, however, and he wasn't sure what he saw there. But he was not one to be outdone, hurrying forward to stop beside Yusei and peer at Atem pointedly.

They made no move to touch. Yugi felt as if he were looking at two different flames that were lapping at the same air. He had seen it at the human village several times. Fire was not always an easy element. And, while it raged with joy and destruction at times, it also cowered and danced away from itself others. He had seen smoke billow between two flames inches apart, dancing and wavering and spinning between them. And they'd been perfectly capable of creeping forward and meeting.

But they never had.

Yugi had always been fascinated whenever it had happened.

But now he was anxious. If Jaden lunged at Atem, he'd kill him for it. He didn't care if he got maimed or slaughtered in turn. He'd take Jaden with him. He didn't care if he was a God Dragon or not.

"Atem." The Fire Dragon nodded curtly and Atem ignored the gesture. He got to his paws and shook himself out. Yugi was surprised by how much taller Atem was than the other two dragons. His legs were longer, thinner, his paws much smaller. His neck was twice as long as Jaden's, perhaps a third longer than Yusei's.

Yugi shivered. Atem could beat them if it came to it. He had no doubt about that. But it worried him that they might ambush him. They had been mates formerly. And from what he understood of it, they'd been basically inseparable for the longest time. Whatever had caused Jaden to turn away from Yusei and instead mate with Jesse was beyond him. But he also supposed it didn't truly matter. What mattered was whether they would turn on Atem or not.

He didn't realize he was snarling until all three God Dragons turned to stare at him in surprise. Jonouchi hit him in the side with his paw gently. Yugi huffed a breath and ignored the urge to turn around. Instead he glared at them, lips curled back and teeth bared as he bristled. And he truly wished he could smack Jaden across the muzzle and not get hurt for it. He wished with everything in him that he could.

He'd tried to use his magic on them both before. He deserved nothing less as far as Yugi was concerned.

Yusei was chuckling. "You have my word, Yugi, he'll stay unharmed throughout the patrol. I won't let anything happen to him," he laughed. He was watching the Gandora fondly, eyes warm with amusement. "I'll keep Jaden away from him if I have to."

"Oh, shut your jaws," Jaden said goodnaturedly, but he was staring at Yugi with a somewhat wary expression. Whatever amusement he'd had before then when they were at the meeting and spoke was gone now. He was watching him as if he expected him to launch himself at any moment. "He won't be hurt. There won't even be an opportunity."

Atem moved past them, butting Yugi on the side with his muzzle. Yugi didn't budge, still glaring at them. But the second hit made him grunt, the force hard enough to turn him halfway from them. He huffed and turned on him, glaring, but Atem simply stared at him. He didn't look upset, more amused and perhaps even grateful, but he also had a warning glint in his eyes. Yugi could see that he didn't plan to talk, that if he refused to heed him now, Atem would strike out before he did anything else. He wouldn't hurt him, but the discipline would still be enough to make him back down.

And it would still be humiliating all the same. He shook his head slightly, narrowing his eyes, huffed and turned away again. He couldn't afford to have Atem lash out in front of them. They'd think them both weak. They'd think Atem couldn't control him and they'd think Yugi needed constant discipline.

So he plopped down into a seated position and shot Atem a petulant look. The Sky Dragon watched him a moment, leaned forward to lick his forehead, and then turned back to them.

"He's very protective of you," Yusei commented with a small smile. He didn't look ruffled in the slightest, glancing at Yugi with bright eyes. He definitely seemed to love the fact that Yugi was not afraid to show how much he despised them. The Stardust Dragon tilted his head. "The Leviathan would love how fierce he is in regards to you. He'd never stop annoying you so Yugi would lash out."

Jaden chuckled. "He's not wrong. He'd antagonize you just so Yugi would puff up and snarl at him like that."

Atem turned to Yugi, golden eyes thoughtful but also cautious. "Stay with Jonouchi," he finally mumbled, too low for the other two God Dragons to hear. But Jonouchi did, head snapping around with widened eyes. "I'll be back and then we'll discuss meeting with Seto and Kisara."

Yusei and Jaden were watching them with a mixture of bemusement and curiosity now. There was the smallest glint of suspicion in the Fire Dragon's eyes but the Ice Dragon was simply relaxed. Atem locked eyes with Yugi again, studying him, and the Gandora nodded in a manner that was almost dismissive. But he smiled after a moment, leaning forward and licking him on the beak.

"Stay safe."

The words were spoken gently to him, but with an ominous undertone as well. Atem couldn't help but snicker at the bold hostility he displayed. Yugi grinned at him, then turned to Jonouchi. Whatever passed between their eyes, Atem didn't know, but they soon began to trot away. Yugi stopped a few yards past, then turned around and watched him.

Atem ignored his pointed stare and shook himself out. "Where are we headed?"

"Lightning Clan territory, then to Wind," Yusei said with a glance at Jaden. He still looked overly amused by the aggressive display Yugi had shown. "Those were where Keith frequented the most before he went after you."

Atem blinked and glanced sidelong towards Yugi. The Gandora refused to move now. Jonouchi was nudging him but Yugi had plopped down and was staring at them intently. Atem could not tell if he still suspected they might turn on him or if he was simply trying to hear what they were saying. Whatever the reason, Atem could not help but snicker. Yugi had whacked his friend away with his tail without even looking. Jonouchi had given up and taken a seat as well, glaring at the Gandora.

Atem turned away again. He supposed they'd changed their minds about showing their territories; he didn't know if it was because he'd denied the same or if it was something else entirely. He supposed it also didn't matter. "We are checking in on nests that Keith fathered then?"

Jaden nodded. "If we stay on top of it rather than allow something to happen later, we could prevent casualties."

Atem studied him for a moment. "You seem rather intent on the idea that one of his offspring will be a monster."

"I'd rather not take chance," the Fire Dragon returned. His voice had grown cold and his eyes had darkened. Something about his stance made Atem bristle and the Sky Dragon couldn't help but snarl low in his throat.

"Oh, no, none of that," Yusei said immediately. He was laughing again. "I don't want an angry little Gandora coming after me."

Jaden huffed and shook himself out. "Let's get a move on."

Atem glanced over. Yugi was bristling and crouched low to the ground. He smiled faintly, shook his head, and waited until Jaden had launched himself into the air to prepare himself to mimic him. But Yusei abruptly turned to him, voice low and soft as he said, "Listen, Atem. Jaden isn't in the best of moods. Don't take anything he says personally. If he says something that you think is a threat, don't react. He doesn't mean it. He's just…restless again."

Atem blinked. "And does he have no way to fix that?"

"He does. But for the moment he's not bothering. Probably when you leave us, I'll talk to him."

The Sky Dragon nodded slightly, glanced over his shoulder at his mate and Jonouchi, and then turned back. Yusei had launched himself into the air. Atem followed suit, leaping nimbly and flapping once to gain altitude. Yusei and Jaden were ahead of him by several yards when he evened himself out and tucked his paws to his chest. Doing so made it easier to maneuver. It was only when he had to make sharper turns that he would have a problem.

But he doubted he'd need to do that at any point. Fire Dragons weren't well known for flying and Ice Dragons did not often have trouble but they were not good at higher altitudes. They were heavier than Sky Dragons, and their bones were fragile enough to go higher than Wind or Water Dragons but their heavier masses tended to make that kind of flight harder. They felt the pressure on their bodies far more acutely than Atem himself ever would. And Atem could go high enough to shield himself from any and every suitor come to challenge him. But he couldn't land on clouds. He couldn't rest up there above them. He'd head off in another direction, find one of his various other dens scattered about his territory, and rest there. It had only happened a few times. He'd been too tired, hungry and exhausted, and he'd known that his suitors would not have cared to let him rest and recover in order to put up a fair fight. So he'd simply moved along to the next den, eaten and rested, and then gone back the next day or the one after. And from there he'd accepted the returning suitor's challenge.

Atem glanced at the ground. The desert terrain had been swallowed away by ocean, and the water banked upon an earthy area of brilliant yellow and green grass. The stalks were not too high, the brush about them muted in color and several shades lighter than Atem was used to seeing in his own territory. The earth looked as if it could be clawed up easily and the few trees about them were almost completely leafless. He blinked, eyes stretching wide, and his stomach lolled with discomfort.

It was almost autumn. If it was almost autumn, then the Fire and Wind Dragons would soon be moving about. They'd visit other territories in search of their newest mates.

That also meant Timaeus would be visiting…

But that meant, as well, that Atem would be seeing more courtiers soon enough. They'd likely dismiss his union with Yugi and try their paw at challenging him regardless. He wouldn't be surprised in the slightest. He had thought so more than once, even if he had not spoken of it to Yugi as of yet. The Gandora would not be favorable of the fact, he knew, and he wondered if he would lash out at any dragon to enter their territory.

They landed on a smaller, somewhat rockier outcrop. He scented the air, first with his nose and then with his top mouth open. His tongue was more sensitive there, with more sensors, and it made it easier to catch any scent he was unfamiliar with. But it was mostly of mild rain from drifting storms and perhaps the smallest hint of a juvenile dragon running about the grass.

Atem glanced at the other two God Dragons.

Yusei shook himself out and sniffed the air. Then he began to trot ahead. Jaden turned to Atem, explaining, "I did not want to alert them to our presence early. We are not calling out to announce ourselves. If the mothers hide their dragonets, it might become a fight if we pressure them to allow us to see."

The Sky Dragon nodded, but his scales rose and fell in a bristle of unease. What were they supposed to do if they _did_ choose to fight them? He could win; he knew that. But he'd rather not waste unnecessary energy like that.

Yusei led them easily through the bramble bunches and around snake holes. And finally, without much preamble, he leaped forward and landed in the center of what looked to be a large clearing. Atem followed him rather reluctantly, every sense telling him to announce his presence rather than show up so discreetly like this. He didn't want an unnecessary fight. He wanted to get in and out as quickly as possible. Jaden was behind him, however, as if he expected him to falter and it would give him an excuse of some kind to snarl and snap at him.

Immediately a low, almost barking noise came about the clearing. Yusei stood perfectly still, not answering. Atem hesitated, then slowly slunk forward as well. Jaden, however, scoffed at his trepidation and trotted around him towards Yusei.

The walls of the stone hollow they'd entered were almost tall enough that they blocked the sky when he looked about them. They loomed high over his head, sheer cliff walls of bright gold and dark gray like granite stones. Small patches of bush and scraggly trees half-dead with exposed roots and knobby, half-broken limbs were scattered unevenly about the area. Brambles were used in the entrances of some of what looked to be cavernous openings in the stone faces. And Atem could _feel_ their eyes on him even as he remained blind to their locations for the moment.

"Atem?"

His head snapped around. Seto was picking his way out of a hollowed out chasm in part of the stone embankment surrounding them. He was northwest of Atem himself, south of Jaden and Yusei who had spun to see him as well. The Felgrand trotted forward and eyed the three of them critically, circled the God Dragons and cut between Jaden and Yusei to face Atem directly.

"What are you doing here?"

Jaden turned his head, watching the Sky Dragons with darkened, curious eyes. Atem ignored him, murmuring, "Jaden and Yusei said we were patrolling."

And then he hesitated. What more was there to say? He didn't know more details than that. And he was not in the best position to say anything else. Should he be wrong, Seto might become suspicious. And if he became suspicious, what was there to do to calm him? He couldn't be sure in any manner…

But he could already see that his unease was doing himself no favors. His silence was unnerving only to himself. And Seto had clearly sensed it. His eyes had grown darker and his mouth twitched slightly as if with laughter. But to react to that meant that he'd have to acknowledge his own hesitancy and Atem could not stand to do so.

So he simply stared back at him, waiting.

Seto blinked at him. "Patrol?" he repeated slowly. He turned his head and stared at the other two interlopers now. His blue eyes flashed and he sniffed disdainfully. His voice was full of contempt. "For _what_?"

Yusei pushed Jaden aside when the Fire Dragon simply stared back at Seto. Atem had the sudden impulse to flatten himself to the ground and ask for a blessing in order to keep traversing about the territory. It was only natural. Dragons asked blessings before they ran throughout another's territory. It was dangerous otherwise; more deaths were caused through territory skirmishes than even mating fights. But the Ice Dragon was amiable, saying, "We came to see the current nests."

"You've never done this before," Seto sneered. His eyes fell on Atem again. And then he snorted. "You look as if you might fall over. What is wrong with you?"

Jaden scoffed, "He's new to traveling like a God Dragon. Regardless"—Seto was watching him in his peripheral, but his eyes remained trained on Atem—"we have reason to check now where we did not before."

It took the Felgrand only a moment to determine what he meant. Then he turned on the Fire Dragon with a snarl. "Keith's offspring," he spat, "are dead."

Atem bristled faintly. Then he moved to coil his tail more pointedly towards himself. If a fight broke out, he could use it to puncture rather than decapitate. He shook his head and glanced around. More of the dragons were looking down at them from overhead. And some of them sprang forward to see. He caught Kisara watching with wide eyes, visibly confused. She was watching _him,_ not Seto, and the realization made him even more nervous.

How many of them knew who he was? Had Seto told them at some point? He must have thought to, if only to explain that he would be there to bless his nest.

"Are they now?" Jaden asked, voice almost soft with disbelief. His eyes were sharp like human spears, however, and when he wrinkled his lips back it was into a partial sneer. "Their mothers allowed them to be destroyed?"

Atem looked over at Seto now. His brother was eyeing Jaden as if he were nothing more than a piece of dung. And some part of him could do nothing more than picture his face pleading with him, panicked and begging him for help. The Sky Dragon bristled faintly at the reminder and forced himself to loosen his muscles by exhaling heavily.

The action made Seto turn his head. "What?"

He shook his head, mind racing in order to calm his own thoughts but also to diffuse the tension building between Jaden and the Felgrand before him. "Why are you down here and not Kisara's father? He is the one meant to address us, not you." He realized how aggressive he sounded only after he'd spoken. Seto stared at him as if he were a bug he meant to flatten beneath his paw. Atem hesitated a moment, debating whether to challenge the stance his eldest sibling had taken or to simply narrow his eyes and reword his statement. Initially there was a part of him that desired to snap at him. And then he stopped short and shrugged it away. Sibling rivalry had no place here. "Is he ill? Or did you usurp him?"

Seto looked almost as startled by the suggestion as Jaden or Yusei sounded when they repeated the question quietly to one another. The Felgrand was not a terribly powerful dragon. It had a leaner frame, a more heavily armored chest, and sharp claws. But its most effective battle technique was the wider, flatter paws and the heavy set body. Where it lacked the usual grace of the Sky Dragon's longer frame and immense wings, it made up for with sturdy design and steady strength. A Felgrand could control its magic like no other.

And Atem knew that a normal Felgrand would never have made a dent against Kisara's father. A Blue-Eyes White Dragon was known for its destructive capabilities. The species was known for winning fights in a matter of seconds for the most part. They were powerful in body, magic, and general capabilities. Their lightning blasts were enough to stun even a Red-Eyes or—according to rumor, anyways—stop a Gandora in its tracks.

But Seto had a lot of things that pushed him towards a position of power should he pursue it. He had ambition, a strategic mind, the patience to wait for things to fall into place as he needed them, and pride. If he were to set his mind to it, Atem was sure he could usurp her father in little to no time at all. His pride made him deadly and his ambitious nature made him settle for nothing less than his deepest desires.

Atem would not put much beyond his capabilities. He'd watched Seto knock Bakura about once as hatchlings. Bakura had lost his temper and struck out. And Seto had originally ignored it. But the second blow had been to his muzzle. And Seto had turned around and ruthlessly attacked. Bakura had held his own, but he'd eventually given up just as Seto was gaining his second wind. Atem, thankfully, had not been the focus of their games that day. It was one of the rare safe havens of his childhood.

But the fight had been ugly. And Bakura should have won, in truth. He was the faster. And he was built with deadlier claws and a tail like a scorpion. He should have been able to overpower him easily. But Seto had been determined to put him in his place. And so he'd done it.

Atem watched him now. The surprise had slowly faded into something like cautious bewilderment. The Felgrand truly had no plans to take over the Clan. Some part of him was relieved, and yet another part was almost disappointed in some vague sense. He did not know why he felt this way. But he did. And being unable to pinpoint its meaning didn't lessen the feeling in any manner.

"No," Seto said slowly, staring at him. His eyes narrowed suspiciously as he tilted his head. "Why would I have?"

"I assumed if you came to greet us, it meant something."

"You're my little brother," he reminded him, sneering the title. Atem felt the smallest twinge of bitterness swell through him. Some of the dragons around them were staring with startled, yet somewhat relieved expressions. "It only makes sense that I greet you instead, yes? Or would you have rather Akunadin meet you?"

Atem stared at him, unblinking and almost snarling with frustration. But he shrugged the impulse away and shifted his position to take a seat comfortably in front of him. It made him look friendly, but it also protected his flanks if Seto came any closer. He moved his wings to tuck them slightly along his sides and slowly wrapped his tail around his paws.

His brother's attention immediately fell to it. His eyes narrowed and then snapped to his face again. It was clear he had not forgotten the strength and speed with which he utilized it, the capability he possessed when it was used in battle. He had not forgotten Atem using it on Bakura in his anger, nor destroying Keith's hearts in that final fight at the cliffs.

"Akunadin does not have to meet me at all if he does not want to. I was simply confused. I am not worried about it." Atem looked him over for a moment. Was he slimmer than usual? He wondered if something had stressed him out and made him lose weight. Or perhaps he had simply spent too much time awake and waiting anxiously for Atem to bless his nest. Atem did not know. But he supposed it would not do to puzzle over it for much longer. "As Jaden said, we came to see the nests more than anything. But if the nests are destroyed—"

"Do you believe that?" Yusei interrupted. He was soft spoken and quiet when he asked. And Atem almost did not hear him. He turned his head to look over his shoulder. Jaden was still standing. His eyes were on some of the other dragons gathered around watching them. Yusei had taken a seat and was watching Atem and Seto with a keen glint in his eyes. "Do you believe that they destroyed the nests Keith might have fathered?"

Atem hesitated for a moment. Then he snorted. "Lightning Dragons are almost as territorial as Fire Dragons, are they not? I can't imagine they'd let any nests fathered by him hatch." He turned to Seto now. The Felgrand was studying Yusei and Jaden again, eyes narrowed with clear suspicion. "Then I guess we can be on our way, right?"

Jaden made a noise of disagreement but Yusei got to his paws immediately. "I'll trust your judgment on this, Atem. I'd consider you the most knowledgeable on the subject." Atem turned his head in bewilderment. "You've fought the most dragons between the four of us God Dragons. I think you'd know their habits best."

He almost bristled, feeling confused and perhaps slightly chastised. But he shrugged it away again a moment later. Then he got to his paws and turned to Seto again.

"Yugi and I will return tomorrow. You said sunset, yes?"

His brother stared at him for a moment. He looked as if he wanted to object. Maybe he wanted to argue and push for him to do it then instead. But he didn't speak. Instead he nodded, glanced at the other two, and then looked at the ledges of the stone gorge around them. The Lightning Dragons were studying them curiously. Some of them were staring at Atem more than the other two, but some were watching him as if they thought he might turn on them somehow. Perhaps they expected the God Dragons to attack him instead. He didn't care.

Atem would not shed blood today. He had made that decision long before he'd come with them. Even Seto could not change his mind should it come down to it.

"The nests were destroyed before the meeting," Seto said abruptly. Atem stiffened and looked to him in surprise. Yusei and Jaden both came closer now.

"Before the meeting?" Jaden said with interest. "You all killed the eggs before the meeting was held?"

Seto ignored him. He was looking at Atem solely, as if he were challenging him to say something to argue against him. It did not take the God Dragon more than a moment to realize its meaning. Seto was baiting him because he'd fought against needless extermination. He was sneering at him for his apparent weakness. He was making a point in front of the others, that his opinion had been the strongest influence in the camp.

Atem narrowed his eyes slightly. "Oh?"

"The mothers killed them themselves." Seto tilted his head and his lips peeled into something of a smirk. Atem bristled faintly but refused to give him the satisfaction of a true response. "No one wanted to risk Keith's offspring being capable of usurping Akunadin or that they were natural monsters of some kind."

Atem nodded slowly. "I see."

Seto glanced away from him a few minutes later. His eyes fell on Yusei and Jaden and then he turned back. "I want to speak to you, Atem." He looked as if he might snap when Yusei stepped forward as if to intervene. But somehow his voice only came out mildly condescending, his expression only slightly scathing. "Am I not allowed to speak to my brother alone?"

"If it is in regards to the nests you've mentioned, it requires the attention of all three of us," Yusei answered in a cold voice. Atem had the oddest sense Yusei was trying to protect him now, as if his unease had brought him to his side. "And I don't know if you understand this, but if I want to box your brains from your skull, I will. Your brother will have no chance to stop me. Your insolence annoys me."

Atem snickered. "It's true. I won't even try to stop him."

Seto eyed him critically. "Is that so?"

He went to laugh at him. It was definitely so. He'd gladly watch and laugh at it. But he was struck by the way his brother had begged him in his dreams again. And so he turned to Yusei, murmuring, "I will speak to him for a moment and then return."

It wasn't a question. Yusei stared at him for a moment. He looked as if he might argue. Jaden was watching them all keenly. His golden eyes were burning as he stared coldly. But Atem ignored him as well when he turned back and followed his sibling several yards away.

They were near the entrance, where a few large tunnels ran through the stone walls to clearings about the territory, no doubt. They were large and amazingly smooth, as if glossed with metal and fire magic. He had always hated the smell of melted metal, but he'd enjoyed the way gold and silver twinkled in the sunlight and glimmered like gems beneath the moon.

But that did not stop him from realizing they were moving too far away. If he and Seto came to blows, he was not sure he'd manage to stop himself killing him. And, despite his earlier vow he would not do so, he wondered now. Some part of him truly expected to lash out and hurt him. Between his unease and the memory of his night terrors and the violent, aching _aggression_ he felt at the mere presence of the other dragon, he could not be sure he could restrain himself in any manner.

"What is this about?" he demanded icily, refusing to move any further. Seto stopped a couple of feet ahead of him and turned around, blinking. Atem stood stiffly, waiting for an explanation of some kind. "What is it that you want to talk to me about?"

His eldest sibling straightened his stance and gave him a dismissive sniff. "You're here now. Why not bless the nest while you are here?"

"I promised Yugi he could come with me."

"And that should matter to me?"

"Yes. I told you I would do this for you. And my agreement relies on Yugi's presence. I told you that when you first asked me. Just as I am telling you now, I will not perform this Blessing if he is not with me."

"He's not the one who will be performing it. Why does it matter whether he is here or not?"

Atem narrowed his eyes slightly. "Because I promised him that he would be able to join me. He wanted a nest of his own when he was younger. And this will be the closest he ever gets to—"

"I didn't agree to that filthy little Gandora even _entertaining_ the thought of adopting my nest as his own."

He tilted his head slowly to the side. Seto stiffened and backed up a step visibly. He seemed to have realized he'd overstepped. It was simple enough to leave it there and let it die. But a part of him burned with indignation and he snarled, "That filthy little Gandora is the _only_ reason I made this agreement to begin with. If it were not for him, you would have been denied the moment you opened your mouth, brother. I do not care for your nest. It affects me little. Aside from having more family, I have no relation to them in any manner. Now. If you wish for me to Bless your nest at all, you will stop with this notion that I will abandon our original agreement for the sake of your ego."

Seto bristled visibly, stepping forward. "You would not even be alive if it was not for me. Keith would have killed your stubborn dog-brain if I had not intervened and told you that he was headed your way."

"No," Atem snorted. "What you did was run to your brother for protection and aid to rescue your mate when you were too weak and pitiful to do so yourself. What you seek to do now is twist that truth into something more dignified. But you were practically begging for my help, all but crawling on your belly and pleading."

Seto stepped closer, snarling now. Atem flicked his tail, thumping it once, and lowered his head as he flicked his tongue. "Beg for your aid?" the Felgrand snarled. His voice was louder now, carrying towards the center of the hollow. Atem could only imagine just how aggressive it must have truly sounded. "You think for even a moment I would do that? Why would I need to? I can beat you into submission if I try."

"I've never before heard such false words in my life."

"Is that so?" he sneered. He stepped closer, snarling, and his voice dropped as he spat, "Well then, how about your side? Who carved it open and left you to rot?"

Atem's ears were ringing. Rage crashed through him. He lunged, roaring. Seto screamed. Blood flew through the air. Atem bore down on him. He was lashing out without thought. His claws were soaked. And his nostrils were burning. Parts of his face seemed to sting. He lashed out again.

And then something slammed into his side. Atem spun on it, snarling. He arched his back, flattened his wings to his sides. His tail thumped twice. The entire clearing was dull with distant alarm cries. The Clan had come forward as one to save Seto. They were snarling, an entire mass of bodies.

He backed up a step. Seto was on his paws again. He was shaking himself out.

Another dragon bit at his haunch. Atem didn't turn. The majority was in front of him. There were only a couple behind him. Even as they bit a second time, he couldn't be bothered. He'd never doubted instinct before. If the mass was in front of him, a few small stragglers was meant to be distraction.

A Serpent Night came forward. Atem knocked them off their paws. They immediately rolled to their back, neck exposed in submission. A Thunder Dragon flinched back. Another circled him, excited rather than aggressive. And another watched him with an expression of intense interest.

Atem thumped his tail again. He bore his teeth and snarled. And then he snapped his wing out. It hit the Blue-Eyes hard enough to snap its jaw. The dragon whimpered and backed away. Another spat a curse and fled. Others watched intently.

"Get out of here," Seto snarled abruptly. "I don't need help."

Some of them shot him curious looks. Others flinched and glanced away. And then a couple of them backed away entirely.

"What just happened?" Jaden demanded. He snarled and snapped his teeth. The Lightning Dragon that had turned on him flinched away. He swatted another away with a roar. And then he turned immediately to Atem, hurrying forward. "You got too far from us. We couldn't hear you aside from his yelling. Did he attack you?"

Atem snarled low in his throat, backing up a step.

"If he did, he couldn't manage a blow," Yusei laughed at his side. He gave Atem a huge grin, then instantly froze and blinked. The amusement was gone when he stepped forward again. "Relax. No one is going to hurt you."

They were crowded around him. And he swore he could feel each of their breaths on his scales. He snarled again, backing up. The Clan began to pace anxiously. Jaden was frozen, staring at him in something almost akin recognition. And Yusei was simply stunned.

"Back off," Seto spat at them. His voice had grown dangerously cold and calm, like the wind before a heavy storm. Atem snarled and lashed his tail. He turned his head just enough to watch him in his peripheral. Seto was simply staring at the two God Dragons, expression hateful and annoyed. "You're too close. He'll kill you if you keep going."

Yusei blinked once. Then he backed up. Jaden remained there, staring. And then he jerked when Yusei hit him hard in the side to lead him back as well. The other dragons began to slowly move away. And then, collectively, they began to lower themselves to the ground. The submission was halfhearted. Atem was not a fool. He knew that if he so much as stepped forward, they would rush him.

The Sky Dragon forced himself to take a seat. But the curve of his spine did not lessen. He did not move his wings from where they were tucked into his sides. And he refused to take his eyes off of them for a long handful of minutes.

"He's fine," Seto snapped. Atem allowed himself to watch him in his peripheral. The Felgrand's jaw was dislocated, though not broken. His face was covered in blood but he did not look permanently disfigured. His eyes were not crushed. In truth, despite his anger, Atem had not entirely _hurt_ him. He'd drawn blood, he'd jarred his jaw, but he had not broken anything. "I promise he is perfectly fine. Just…leave him alone."

Atem backed up a few steps, then lowered himself into a crouched position. There was nothing submissive about the stance, more like a large cat before it sprang. He was used to standing and facing an opponent as a dog might, staring and maintaining eye contact and showing no fear of being acknowledged. But with so many different dragons, the two God Dragons, _and_ the unfamiliar unease of encroaching on territory like this, he could not justify doing so.

He'd started this fight. And he'd provoked the attack from the others. In doing this, it made it clear he had no plans to lash out further. But it highlighted he would do so again if they were to try to turn on him once more.

Jaden was still staring at him for a long minute. Then he turned to Seto. "It looks rather superficial. I suppose he must not have cared to render you a carcass," he hissed. His eyes were glowing with anger and he strode forward to bear down on him. "I do not suppose you'd be so stupid as to repeat this incident, yes?"

Atem blinked and got to his paws. "It won't happen again," he mumbled.

Yusei looked over at him immediately. "You're all right?"

"Yes." The Sky Dragon forced himself not to turn on the Serpent Night that had drifted closer. It was sniffing at him curiously, though he did not know if it was because the little black dragon was trying to recognize Yugi's species from his scent or if it wished to test his willingness to mate. Either was equally likely. He kept his eyes focused on Jaden. The Fire Dragon was studying him from his peripheral. "It's okay. No one was badly hurt."

"Right," the Prime Material Dragon scoffed. "No one was badly hurt."

**Author's Note:**

> Terminology:  
> Dragons use "paws" for their feet, "beaks" for the tips of their mouths, and "muzzles" for the bases/bridges of them. They use these because they all have human forms and they use other terminology for their human counterparts than their dragon forms.  
> Each dragon has a Battle and Origin Form. The Origin Form is their natural form, the one they were born in which would be them in the anime. Their Battle Forms are more compact and deadly and makes them all around the same size but for natural variances (Atem is about four inches taller than Yugi, Seto is about two inches smaller than Atem, etc). It also tends to be the form that they mate in for the sake of being roughly the same size (as Slifer absolutely DWARFS Gandora in size and build in the anime).  
> A blessing for passing through a territory is meant to ensure that the dragon in question is not attacked and/or killed for trespassing. Dragons are extremely territorial and only a few places are considered neutral ground (the Badlands that lead into Jaden's territory, the cliffs that lead into Atem's, the barrier islands that lead into the Leviathan's, and the frozen mountains that lead into Yusei's). All four points are usually used for mating rituals/courtship attempts depending on species, and all four are usually marked as neutral for the sake of lessening bloodshed and allowing ordinary dragons (and/or humans) to approach God Dragons. All four are also considered borders for the Clans (Lightning considers the entrance to the Badlands theirs, the Wind considers the stretch of forest that leads to the cliffs theirs, the Water consider the barrier islands and the Earth consider the mountains). Blessings are permitted by travelers through a territory and often (rarely ever) are not requested for flight over areas.  
> A Blessing is the term used for a God Dragon performing a ritual on a nest or dragon. Each God Dragon technically has their own Blessing and ritual that they can perform depending upon what is asked of them, but that'll be brought more into the picture in part six when things hit the fan.


End file.
